IPTV infrastructures comprise an IP Video Hub Office (VHO) which serves video content to multiple neighborhoods. A Fiber to the Neighborhood (FTTN) approach can be used to provide connections between the IP VHO and the neighborhoods. A connection between an IP VHO and a neighborhood may have a bandwidth of 1 Gbps, for example. Each connection may act as a bottleneck as a number of Video-on-Demand (VOD) users increases and requests shift from standard definition television (SDTV) content (which requires 2 Mps) to high definition television (HDTV) content (which requires 8 Mbps).